Use Somebody
by FireInTheStars
Summary: AU Set after Sectionals, Quinn is gone, leaving New Directions in need of a new girl... Puck/OC and other pairings. Complete summary inside
1. Intro

**AN: This is my first Glee story, it's a bit all over the place, I do love Quinn but she kinda needed to leave to make this story, she might come back? Maybe. This is an AU, it follows some of the storyline. **

**Pairings: Puck/OC, , ArTina, Brittana and Rachel/OC friendship (eventually)**

**(maybe some Finchel?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Fox does. I do however own the first 13 episodes and all of the songs. ^_^ I also own all original characters in this story.**

**After the powerhouse win at Sectionals, a pregnant Quinn leaves to go live in Virginia with her sister during Thanksgiving Break; leaving a heartbroken Finn and pissed off Puck in her wake. With New Directions short a member what will they do about Regionals? A new student is walking the halls of William McKinley High School and she's definitely not from Ohio.**

**And that's what you missed on GLEE!**

The social hierarchy at William McKinley High School is very simple and is hardly disrupted, until of course one Finn Hudson rocked the boat by joining Glee club. Now a very different wake walks into the doors of

the school. People stop and stare at the petite brunette with long chocolate brown hair wearing aviator shades into the building. Pushing back the shades with a black tipped finger her bright sea blue-green

eyes flash at anyone who look her in the eyes as she makes her way into the school's main office.

**GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE**

Emma Pillsbury likes things to be clean and precise, well organized. Not many surprises. So after her shocking meeting with Will she was ill prepared for her only appointment of the day to walk into her office.

"Are you Ms. Pillsbury?" asks the teen, taking her sun glasses off the top of her head and shaking her choppy bangs down around her face.

Emma sits up quickly, "Why yes I am, come take a seat, you must be our newest student, Sam Rosenberg right? Is that short for Samantha?" she rattles off collecting the girl's records from a drawer from her desk.

Running a hand through her hair, Sam shakes her head, "Nah it's just Sam. My mom was hoping for a boy. Got stuck with me instead."

Emma flushes pink, "Oh I'm sorry I just assumed, since that's generally..."

Sam grins, "S'cool, I get it all the time. No worries, I promise."

"Well then, I have your class schedule, locker number and combination, school planner, and a list of extracurricular activities offered here at McKinley," Emma rattles off handing Sam a small stack of papers. "And if

you ever need anyone to talk to about any problems my office is always open."

Sam stands up with her papers and picks up her bag from off the floor, nods her head and merges with the bustling students in the hallway outside of Ms. Pillsbury's office.

**GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE**

The sky was gray in Ohio, it had been the same color since last week. A rather depressing shade that matched Sam Rosenberg's worn and distressed t-shirt. The outfit wasn't carefully chosen for a special first day; it

had been flung on from the recently unpacked closet. It was simple, casual and yet stylish in a way. Gray v neck t-shirt, black tux vest, dark wash skinny jeans and bright red converses. The kids at this podunk school

looked at Sam like she was some runway model though.

_Weird_

Being from Los Angeles, Sam has a healthy glowing tan that maybe sets her apart from anyone else in the school, maybe. Checking the list given to her by the easily flustered councilor Sam walks into her first

period Spanish 2 class taught by a Mr. Schuester.

**GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE**

**So? Comments very badly needed so R & R please?**


	2. Remember the Name

**Disclaimer! I don't own Glee, just Sam and any other original characters in this story. I also don't own the song "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon**

**Enjoy!**

**GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE**

"Bienvenidos clase." Will Schuester calls out to his first period class, he gets a few mumbled greetings back. Smiling quirkily he notices a new face in the doorway as the bell rings for class to begin. Waving the girl in, Will introduces her to the class. "Hey guys we have a new student today, this is Sam Rosenburg from Los Angeles and she'll be in our class from now on. Sam why don't you take a seat there next to the guy in the Mohawk, that's Puck. There's a text book under your desk and we'll get started." After making sure that his newest student found her seat next to football player Will makes his way over to the black board to start his lesson of the morning. "Today we'll be reviewing the different conjugations of the verb ir…"

Sam makes her way to the middle of the class and sits in the seat next to a rather bored looking guy with a buzzed Mohawk running down the middle of his head. Catching her glance the guy nods his head, "'Sup California? I'm Puck, football stud extraordinaire. If you need a guide to this school or just a hot hook up I'm your man."

_Is he for real? _

"Puck? Like the fairy from _A Midsummer's Night Dream_? I have a name, it isn't California and I'm pretty sure I'm just a little bit too much for even a guy as "studly" as you to handle. Thanks but no thanks." Sam replies curtly, opening up the text book from under her chair and jotting down the notes from the black board on to a notebook half filled with other notes mostly in Spanish.

"Babe are you questioning my badassness? The Puckerone is a super stud and can handle any woman in this joint. Puck is short for Puckerman not some fairy from some crappy Shakespear play. But if that's how it's going to be, alright but you know where to come if you want to have some fun" Puck smirks lecherously at Sam before starting his own copy of Mr. Schuester's notes, which consists mostly of doodles of burritos and different rock lyrics.

The bell rings at the end of the period as Mr. Schuester shouts out reminding them of their homework as the class files out into the already crowded hallway. Sam decides to forgo the locker and heads straight for second period biology with Ms. Kemper and settles in at lab table next to a lost looking blonde in a bright cheerleading uniform.

"Hi, I'm Sam does anyone sit here?" Sam asks the blonde as she sits down on the stool and pulls out a notebook and a pencil. The blonde looks over at her and looks at her confused for a moment before replying. "No, no one has sat next to me since I set my lab partner on fire last year in Earth Science, it wasn't my fault he got too close to the burner while I was trying to light it….. I'm Brittany by the way, you're new here." The spacey blonde cocks her head to the side as if trying to place Sam's face.

"Yeah I'm new, just started today. I'm from LA and that's ok I like setting things on fire so I think we'll do just fine together." Sam chuckles lightly as Brittany's eyes light up and her ponytail swishes behind her head and she starts talking animatedly about the cheerleading squad and Glee club and dance classes. They soon discover that they both have Ballet class third period together and last period Honor's English. Brittany chatters on during the lesson about osmosis and grabs Sam's hand when heading out of the class after the bell rings and leads her to the dance studio room with a bounce in her step that keeps her ponytail encased curls swinging all the way down the hall.

**GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE**

After changing into dance clothes the different guys and girls filed into the studio and began to stretch in small groups or pairs along the bar and floor. Brittany sits down and begins by reaching down and wrapping her hands around the bottom of her feet while Mrs. Monroy walks into the class.

"Good afternoon dancers. We have a lot of work to get done on this new piece I thought we'd try a few of the lifts, who are you?" The thin woman stops at Sam and raises a stern eyebrow at the girl.

"Sam Rosenburg Ma'am, I'm a transfer student I was placed in your class since I transferred from a performing arts school in California ma'am." Sam explains scrambling to her feet to offer her hand to the tall woman with sharp eyes.

"Performing Arts School or not you must audition to take this class, so unless you have a piece prepared you'll have to gather your things and…"

"Oh I have a piece! It's not a problem, I can dance for you." Sam interrupts hurriedly while digging in her bag for her green iPod nano. Mrs. Monroy waves her hand towards the stereo and clears the dancers from the floor. Sam makes her way to the middle of the dance space while the opening bars of _Remember the Name _by Fort Minor floods the small room and Sam launches herself into a series of sur les pointe pirouettes; her lithe body moving in time to the melody of cellos in the rap song. Finishing in first position Sam glances at the faces in the class to see many in shock and Mrs. Monroy looking very please and Brittany is so excited she looks like she might burst at any moment. Mrs. Monroy claps her hands and starts pairing people together for the number while Brittany rushes at Sam.

"I know exactly what you can do! You need to come see Ms. Sylvester with me! You need to be a Cheerio!"

**GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE**

So? R & R pleaseeeeeeee

:D


	3. Haven't Met You Yet All the Way Up

AN: Reviews pleeeaseeeee? I've got a good number of people subscribing to this story but I'd like some feedback…. Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy…

**GLEE**

Free period found Sam in one Ms. Sue Sylvester's office waiting patiently while the slightly terrifying cheerleading coach, Ms. Sylvester, scribbles furiously in a journal while Brittany sits patiently like a little golden retriever puppy told to sit. Finishing her entry with lots of bold underlined words, Ms. Sylvester closes her journal and turns to Brittany, "My dear Brittany, who is this and why is she in my office?"

Brittany momentarily seems to snap out of her daze and hands a small video camera over the desk to the coach and smiles, "This is Sam Rosenburg, she's you're new Cheerio." And the fog of cluelessness clouds back over the blonde.

Ms. Sylvester's eyebrows rise as she watches the tiny screen on the camera, _Remember the Name_ plays faintly from the small device and then comes to an end. Ms. Sylvester slowly puts the camera down on her desk and turns her gaze towards the brunette. "Rosenburg have you ever competed on a cheerleading squad?" she asks somewhat dauntingly.

"Uhm no?"

"Splendid. Stop by before first period tomorrow to pick up your uniform and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for your first practice. Brittany here will get you caught up with the rest of the team and the routines. Now get out of my office." Sue barks at the two girls. One stunned and the other complacently quiet hurry out of the office and down the hallway.

"Uhm Britt? What just happened?" Sam asked, gripping her bag semi nervously.

"You just became a cheerleader. We have practice Tuesday s, Wednesday s, and Friday s. Sometimes on Sundays. We don't have it on Mondays and Thursdays anymore cause of Glee club." Brittany explains with a quiet smile on her face.

"What's Glee club?"

"Its show choir, we sing and dance and stuff."

"Oh. Can we get lunch now? I'm kinda hungry." Sam asks warily, tired at this new and sudden development of her extracurricular life.

"Uh huh! We have really good lunches here." And with that Brittany grabs Sam's hand and hers and skips down the hallway towards the cafeteria, her Cheerio's skirt flipping up at the ends as she does.

"Dudeee, who's the new hottie hanging with Britt?" Mike Chang asks his group of friends as he sits down at the lunch table with his tray of food.

"Holy crap… When did she move here and how can I get some of that?" Matt Rutherford comments taking in the dark haired girl with the clueless blonde in the lunch line.

"Fuck man, that's the chick from California in my Spanish class, Schue has her sitting next to me. Name's Sam Rosenburg. She's a hot piece of work but she's about as mouthy as Berry. Totally would tap that but she's all not in to the Puckmeister, which needs to be fixed right away. No one can resist the Puckerone." Puck says flexing his "guns" while staring at the curvy figure of Sam.

"Lucky man, but maybe she's into guys who are a little less egotistical. Like me for example." Mike says grinning.

"Egotistical? Dude, you been hanging out with Berry or something?" Puck asks incredulously at the skinny Asian.

"Dude she's not that bad, plus we have street dance class together on Saturday s so chill. Plus talking with her has like seriously gotten my English grade up. I'm making a B- now instead of a D+." replies Mike as he shovels the cafeteria's mac & cheese into his mouth.

"Whatever man, she makes me want to light myself on fire whenever she talks too much. No matter how good she sings." Puck grumbles as he too starts eating his lunch.

"You dated her." Matt and Mike both reply smirking.

In the midst of their small argument both Brittany and Sam have approached the boy's table and smile at the boys banter, "Hey guys, this is my new friend Sam, she's going to sit with us from now on cause she's the newest Cheerio. Sam this is Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford and the punk-hunk with the Mohawk is Puck Puckerman." Brittany points to each boy as she introduces them to Sam.

Sam's smile is completely contagious as she greets the boys, "Hi, it's nice to meet you all but I've already met Puck. We have Spanish together with Mr. Schuester during first period."

"The Schue is awesome, like coolest teacher at this school. I'm surprised he didn't convince you to join Glee or something, now that Quinn is gone." Mike comments lightly, but then double takes as a shadow passes over Puck's face and his smile fades as his jaw tightens. "Oh dude, I'm sorry man, I didn't even think about it."

"Yeah whatever, it's cool. I'll see you at glee." Puck bites out as he shoves out his chair from the table and stalks away from the group and out of the cafeteria.

"Well shit." Mike says, hanging his head.

"It's ok Mike, it'll just take some time to get used to. He'll be fine, he always is. He'll go throw Jacob or someone into a dumpster and then he'll be back to his normal badass self." Brittany says comfortingly as she pats Mike's shoulder.

"Who's Quinn?" Sam asks quietly as she picks at her fruit cup.

"She was the head cheerleader and queen of McKinley till her boyfriend's best friend got her pregnant. Then she lied about it, and now she transferred schools cause she's like living with her sister or something cause she's got crazy parents and they kicked her out." Matt explains lightly. "Puck was the baby's daddy. She didn't tell anyone she was leaving. She just, left. Last week. So Puck's still taking it pretty tough."

"Oh, wow. I'll make a note not to mention her then." Sam says around bits of her salad. The group spends the rest of lunch introducing Sam to other members of the Cheerio squad, football team and glee club.

**GLEE**

"Alright everyone I know everyone had a great holiday break with lots of turkey but it's time to get back to work. I know that with Quinn gone we need a replacement, I'll get working on that but first did anyone work on something while on break?" Mr. Schue asks the glee club while the sit in the auditorium at the end of the school day. "Anyone?" At this Rachel Berry's hand shoots up, "Anyone other than Rachel?" the teacher questions and the group snickers.

A hand hesitantly goes up. It's Puck's. "Mr. Schue, I've been working on somethin'."

"Alright Puck, get up on stage and let's hear it." The teacher says enthusiastically.

Climbing onto the stage, Puck settles his guitar as a few members of the band file onto the far corner of the stage near the drum kit. Puck begins to play the opening chords accompanied by Brad on the piano.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

Puck smirks lopsidedly, almost sadly, into the microphone as he croons on.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Sam walks into the auditorium after getting a text from Britt to meet her there after school and watches Puck onstage singing one of her all time favorite Michael Buble songs (and she has a lot). Smiling, she stands watching in the shadows of the wings as he continues to sing.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

By now the entire group is singing back up to Puck, much like with his Sweet Caroline performance, except instead of singing to Rachel, he's singing to the idea of a girl

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And, baby, your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair_

_In love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

Puck is now getting choked up (read: theres a tickle in the back of his throat) during his performance because the song's lyrics really do describe his life so far and what his hopes are.

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get_

_Than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Oh, promise you, kid_

_To give so much more than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love_

_Love, love, love, love_

_(I just haven't met you yet)_

_Love, love, love, love_

_Love, love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Puck's song ends and the club erupts into applause at the mohawked teen as he scuffs his shoes on the stage and then hops down. "Puck that was amazing, you really found a good match for your vocals. I'm proud of you." Mr. Schue gushes as he pats the teen on the shoulder. "Does anyone else have something they'd like to share? Or possibly suggest?"

At this point Sam has climbed onto the stage at the far end away from the stage lights. Seeing this as her chance, Sam strolls over the microphone where Puck had stood moments before. "I do." The entire glee club looks up at the stage, mouths hang open, except for Britt's, while they try to comprehend as to why Sam is there.

"Sam Rosenburg?" Mr. Schue asks, "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to audition, I heard you were short a member and I can dance like no other. The singing, well, I'll leave that up to you to decide." Sam replies confidently.

"Well guys? What do you say? Do we let her audition?" Schuester asks the group. The group members nod slowly in agreement and Brittany squeals excitedly. "Alright Sam, show us what you've got."

After talking to the band for a second, Sam strides up to the mic as the drummer starts the intro to her song.

_I like to bite my nails_

_And play the air guitar_

_I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far_

_I think you're nice but_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine_

Sam's voice is sassy and clear, a new sound for the group. It also isn't an untrained voice, a detail that doesn't go unnoticed by Mr. Schue, or one Rachel Berry.

_All the way up_

_All the way down_

_Never look back_

_It's time to breakout_

_I want it my way_

_I do what I do_

_I know what I like_

_And maybe it's you_

_That's right_

_It's a temporary life_

_It's a ride_

_That takes you all the way up_

_All the way down_

_Never look back it's time to breakout_

Sam dances around her mic as the lyrics keep flowing from her diaphragm that describe her life so perfectly.

_I like to go out walking_

_In the pouring rain_

_I want my rock n roll to_

_Make the window shake_

_I wait 'til three am_

_To call everyone I know_

_I'm gonna bring the noise_

_I'm ready here we go_

_All the way up_

_All the way down_

_Never look back_

_It's time to breakout_

_I want it my way_

_I do what I do_

_I know what I like_

_And maybe it's you_

_That's right_

_It's a temporary life_

_It's a ride_

_That takes you all the way up_

_All the way down_

_Never look back it's time to breakout_

_It's my life and it's a riot_

_Come on baby you can't deny it_

_All the way up_

_All the way down_

_Holdin' my breath_

_Lettin' it out_

_I want it my way_

_I do what I do_

_I know what I like_

_Baby_

_All the way up_

_All the way down_

_Never look back_

_It's time to breakout_

_I want it my way_

_I do what I do_

_I know what I like_

_And maybe it's you_

_That's right_

_It's a temporary life_

_It's a ride_

_That takes you all the way up_

_All the way down_

_Never look back it's time to breakout_

_It's time to breakout_

_It's time to breakout_

_Right now_

Sam finished with her head looking towards the floor, her smokey eyes look up through her lashes at the glee club, their faces shocked. Mr. Schue is the first to speak, "Well guys, I think we just found our twelfth member. Sam, welcome to New Directions."

**GLEE**

Woah, that took a lot longer than I thought. Sam is a pretty busy girl. Santana will be in this story I promise! I love her too much to not put her in, I'm just, getting around to it.

Reviews are love 3

Songs: _Haven't Met You Yet_ by Michael Buble and _All the Way Up_ by Emily Osment

Sam's outfit for the day: www polyvore com/first_day/set?id=20008979


	4. Cry Me A Hello I Gives You Seattle

Ok so I've gone back and edited the first two chapters since I posted the third. Just some grammatical stuff and what not. Reviews are love people.

Please love me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs featured in this story.

AN: Official pairings in my mind so far!

Puck/Sam

Brittana/Brittany/Mike/Santana/Matt (oh how they confuse me)

Santana/Finn (just a little)

Finnchel (some, I'm a St. Berry fan myself, just cause Jesse's egotistical personality is hawttt)

Wilma

PukeCedes (just because I'm trying to follow the storyline here)

**GLEE!**

After Sam's audition the group makes their way back to the choir room to go over the week's assignment and discussion the upcoming Regional competition. After everyone is seated Mr. Schue walks to the white board and starts writing, as he came away there is a little stick man with a dialog bubble that reads 'hello'.

"Hello" Mr. Schue says, the Glee club looks at him oddly, so he repeats himself. "Hello."

This time the kids awkwardly say "Hello," back.

"What do you say when you answer the phone?" Mr. Schue asks. The answers vary; Kurt's though is the most head turning. "Ah, ok. Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone, liked to say 'Ahoy Ahoy' when he answered the phone. It was Edison who decided that 'hello' was a more appropriate greeting. Look I'm really proud of what you guys did at Sectionals. But as most of you have realized by now it hasn't made a bit of difference in your day to day at school."

"I have a slushie stained training bra to prove it." Rachel pipes up in the middle of Mr. Schue's speech.

"Fact is we're going to have to be better, even more spectacular at Regionals. It's time for some reinvention, some new New Directions. Now that we have Sam joining our group she'll be bringing some new ideas and personality into our group. We need a new 'hello'. Here's your assignment for the week, come up with a fresh number but it has to have 'hello' in the song title, alright?" The class members look at each other with creative grins on their faces and leave the room.

On their way out of the door, Brittany catches Sam's arm, toting with her the lovely looking Latina Cheerio. "Hey Sam, this is Santana, she's my bestest friend in the whole entire world and she's on the Cheerio's with us. Santana this is Sam, she's the newest Cheerio, we have to go get her a uniform after Coach Sylvester talks to us in her office." Brittany bounced down the hall way happily, arm and arm with Santana and Sam.

"Hi, look I'll be frank, I'm not the nicest person and I'm not going to be your best friend off the bat, you'll have to earn my respect and with that comes me not being a bitch to you. Good luck newbie." Santana sneered around Brittany's back.

Sam grinned back, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Twenty minutes later had Sam's arms full of Cheerio's apparel and accessories. "We wear our uniforms everyday pretty much cause of games. So wear it tomorrow and then we have practice after school and you can learn the basketball routine before the game tomorrow, ok?" Brittany says excitedly as she's dragged away by Santana.

Sam makes her way out of the locker room hallway and back towards the auditorium, it's quiet, eerily so but Sam makes her way towards the stage and climbs on to see the band setting up. Quirking her eyebrow she walks up to the guitarist who's tuning, "What are you guys still doing here?"

"Rachel Berry rehurses here after school every day so we're getting set up. We're about to warm up if you wanna sing something? We could use a challenge since most days all Rachel sings is Broadway tunes. Got somethin' for us?" the boys ask, grinning at Sam.

"Sure thing, you know 'Cry Me a River?' Buble's version?" She asks over her shoulder ask she makes her way to the mic.

_Now you say you're lonely,_

_You cry the long night thru._

_Well you can cry me a river,_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you._

_Now you say you're sorry,_

_For being so untrue_

_Well you can cry me a river,_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you._

_You drove me,_

_Nearly drove me out of my head_

_While you never shed a tear._

_Remember?_

_I remember all that you said_

_Told me love was too plebeian,_

_Told me you were thru with me an'_

_Now you say you love me,_

_Well, just to prove you do_

_Come on and cry me a river,_

_Cry me a river_

_Cause I cried a river over you._

_You say you love me, but you lie._

_Now you say you love me,_

_Well just to prove that you do_

_Come on and cry me a river,_

_Oh cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you._

_I cried a river over you._

_I cried a river,_

_Now you can too._

_Cry me a river._

_Cry me a river._

The guys in the band cheered and Sam took me a small bow, but what they hadn't noticed was that Rachel had come in during the performance.

"What's it like?" Rachel asks as she steps on to the stage, her head bowed, almost shy about what she was saying.

"What's what like?" Sam asks, clearly confused.

"To go to a school where people don't throw slushies at you because you sing, but they like because you sing. What's it like to be popular?" the question hits Sam like a ton of bricks.

"Rachel, I may not know what getting a slushies thrown at me feels like but don't for one second think that being at a performing art's school is fun. It's probably worse than going to school here, sure everyone appreciates your talents, but they hate you for it as well. You don't have real friends because everyone is just waiting to back stable you at the first chance they get. Teachers expect ten times as much from you and it's just hard. And then half of us live at the school so you never get a break from it." Sam replies shaking her head as she picks up her new Cheerio bag and messenger bag from the stage floor before walking out of the auditorium leaving a stunned and speechless Rachel Berry behind.

_**GLEE!**_

The next day Sam shows up in her bright Cheerio's uniform despite the freezing December weather outside. Making her way to Spanish class, Sam slips into her seat next to Puck without a word.

"Damn California, looking hot in that Cheerio's uniform, didn't know you had joined. Guess I'll be seeing you at the game tonight then, looking forward to it," Puck oozed while gazing at her bare legs.

"Sure thing, Puck," Sam replies, sounding bored before turning her attention to Mr. Schue's lecture at the front of the class.

The rest of the day was somewhat uneventful; biology class was spent chattering with Brittany while they started their egg lab. Finn had performed The Door's 'Hello, I Love You' during Glee practice during free period and Brittany and Santana had talked to him afterwards for a few minutes before catching Sam in the hallway on their way to lunch. At the end of the day Sam follows Brittany and Santana to the gym to learn the cheer routine for the game that night.

"Alright California, here's the deal, you've got to learn this routine in the next hour so I don't wanna hear any complaining or whining, got it? Let's start," Santana snaps as she starts the music on her iHome and runs through the different moves for Sam. Sam has the routine down to a t within forty five minutes and Santana is pleasantly surprised. "Not bad California. We'll see you back here in two hours," and with that Santana and Brittany leave. The game goes well, McKinley wins, which apparently doesn't happen too often and Sam performs without a mistake which earns her an approving nod from Santana and a tackling hug by Brittany.

Sam thinks that maybe this school isn't too bad.

_**GLEE!**_

The next day Sam walks into school and the entire student body seems to be staring at her again. She looks down, her red tank and deep cut gray v-neck t-shirt seem to be fine, her blue skinny jeans are clean and not ripped and her bright blue laced chucks are laced. Shrugging she walks over to her locker, which happens to be right next to Mike Chang's locker. Perfect. "Hey Mike, I was wondering if we could work together on that Hello assignment together in dance class today, I was going to do 'Hello Seattle' by OwlCity, you up to it?" Sam asks as she sets her books into her locker. Mike smiles and nods, then a frown of confusion crosses his face. "Hey Sam, how come you're not in your Cheerio's uniform? Aren't you guys like supposed to wear it like every day?"

"I suppose? It's too cold outside to rock that tiny skirt though. I wanna see if I can get Matt, Brittany and Santana in on this number too, it'll be an epic dance number, we can put it together during free period?" Sam calls over her shoulder and Mike just nods.

"California, you looked hot at the game last night, but where's your uniform? Won't Coach Sylvester like eat your soul for not wearing it?" Puck asks as he opens up his Spanish text to start copying the vocab words.

"You know, I have a name, its Sam, do try and learn it. And I don't know? I really don't care, it's December for fuck sakes it's too cold to be wearing that uniform all freaking day long." Sam bites out at the boy.

"Take a chill pill _Sam _just wanted to know if you knew what you were getting yourself into. Props for using big girl words like fuck though. Not sure if could have imagined you saying that though. S'hot." Puck grins while nudging her with his shoulder.

Sam smiles slightly in spite of herself and somehow agrees to passing notes to Puck for the rest of the period, giggling at the (pretty good) doodles he does of their teachers and coaches. Grabbing a pen from her bag she scribbles down her cell phone number on his hand tells him to text her as she runs to biology.

"Rosenburg! Why are you at school without your uniform on?" Coach Sylvester's bark makes the students in the hallway jump.

Sam turns slowly, her head held high, "Coach Sylvester, I value my self-expression through my clothing choices and since we don't have practice today and it's rather cold out so I wore my own clothes today. Is there a problem? Cause if there is, I'll leave the Cheerio squad."

Students watch in awe as the Cheerio's coach struggles for words, "You're lack of stuttering is refreshing Rosenburg, I like that. The only reason I'm not kicking you off this squad right now is because you have the uncanny ability to learn my award winning routines in no time at all. Remember that," and with that Sue was gone, her hurricane of fury striking down on some other unsuspecting soul.

Sam and Britt planned out choreography after their Bio quiz and caught Mike up during dance class and finished it with Matt and Santana during free period so that the entire routine was ready by the time Glee rehearsal had started.

"Alright guys, we gotta get moving on those 'Hello' numbers. Who has got somthin' to show us? Volunteers?" Sam looks over at Mike who shakes his head and nods up towards Rachel who looks pretty peeved at Finn who is currently discussing the awesomeness of Hawaiian pizza with Brittany and Santana. Rachel's hand flies up, "Mr. Schuester, I think I found a song that sums up my feelings perfectly." The glare on her face is somewhat terrifying as the small girl makes her way to the front of the room. "Fantastic Rachel, show us what you got," Mr. Schue says somewhat disappointed at the lack of ambition in the room as he clears the way for Rachel.

The band starts the song off and Sam instantly recognizes that AAR song and laughs under her breath making Puck raise an eyebrow at her.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place._

_And you're still probably working_

_At a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

Rachel's hands are on her hips as she clearly sings the song to Frankenteen who shuffles under Rachel's intense gaze, which makes Sam giggle again.

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_Did it ever get you far?_

_You never seem so tense, love_

_Never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

Mr. Schue's face is now a mix of confusion and anger at Rachel's song choice but he didn't stop the girl from expressing her feelings towards the large teen in the front row. By the chorus the entire group had joined in with Rachel.

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_If you look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well._

By the end of the song the entire club minus Finn was dancing around and singing along with Rachel having a blast. "Guys," Mr. Schue calls out over their laughter, "I don't wanna be a buzz kill by the assignment was 'Hello'," he states glaring at Rachel. "I'm sorry, I was just focusing on the first syllable," Rachel apologizes bitingly as she looks over her shoulder at Finn.

Mr. Schue still does NOT look happy, "You know what? I don't think you guys understand the seriousness of what we're up against. While we were winning our Sectionals, Vocal Adrenaline was busy winning theirs. They're last year's National Champions; they haven't lost a competition in three years. This is the big leagues guys, if we don't place at Regionals, Glee club is over." Rachel looks somewhat ashamed and Sam figures this is her time to come in with their song. "Mr. Schue? Mike and I along with Britt, San and Matt put together a piece that we thought might work. Think we can show it to you?" Sam asks while Rachel's head snaps to look at her surprised. "Sure thing Sam, take it way guys."

Mike gets up in front of the room after Brittany and Santana change into regular clothes and Brad starts off the song.

_Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer_

_In the hills and highlands_

_I fall asleep in hospital parking lots_

_And awake in your house_

Mike moves around the room fluidly dancing to the electronic beat, his voice shocking the rest of the club. Matt jumps over a chair onto the main floor and takes away the second verse.

_Hello Seattle, I am a manta ray_

_Deep beneath the blue waves_

_I'll crawl the sandy bottom of Puget Sound_

_And construct a summer home_

The boys are now doing knee floats as Brittany spins her way to center floor on the third verse

_Hello Seattle, I am the crescent moon_

_Shining down on your face_

_I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill_

_And descend inside of you_

Santana slides in, Matt catching her and throwing her into a spin to head off the forth line

_Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse_

_Feeling warm in your sand_

_I sing about the tide and the ocean surf_

_Rolling in the evening breeze_

Sam springs over a chair and on to her knees, jumps into a spin on her heels and belts out the next line.

_Hello Seattle, I am an albatross_

_On the docks and your boats_

_I sail above you inlets and interstates_

_Through the rain and open wind_

_Take me above you light_

_Carry me through the night_

_Hold me secure in flight_

_Sing me to sleep tonight_

They finish, breathing heavily, and the rest of the group claps. "Wow guys, that was amazing, seriously the vocals were incredible!" Mr. Schue seems impressed and prattles on about more hello ideas before letting the club out for the afternoon.

**_GLEE!_**

**Woooow Long chapter, lots of songs, I was going to try and fit in Hello, Goodbye but man, too long. I'm thinking of bringing Quinn back at some point, just not exactly sure when (sometime before Regionals) and how… R&R please!**

**www polyvore com/matt_mike_hello_seattle/set?id=20429382 - Outfits are left to right as the names in the title (Matt has blue shirt, Mike has stripped, yes i realize this isn't what they're wearing during Gives you hell, oh well.)**

**www polyvore com/britt_san_hello_seattle/set?id=20131914 - Same as the boys, Britt in the blue shorts, San in the jeans**

**www polyvore com/hello_seattle/set?id=20045827 - Sam!  
**


	5. Hello Express For A Prayer

**Alrighty, so I'm getting lots of subscriptions, which is like wicked cool and some reviews but not a whole lot of suggestions. Thoughts people! Please? I'm going to try and get Hello Goodbye and the Madonna chapters posted at the same time. I have the best plot twist to throw at you. Muwahahahaha. Enjoy!**

_**GLEE!**_

Sam had now been going to McKinley for a week and the lack of competition was so refreshing it made the freezing cold Ohio winter seem bearable. Walking into Spanish class, Puck immediately sits up straighter in his chair as Sam comes over to their table. "Dude, how come you didn't answer any of my texts this weekend? My mom has been talking nonstop about 'that nice Jewish girl in your Glee group that you haven't completely ruined your chances cause you dated her for three days and she dumped you' since you seemed it necessary to blind side me at Temple and introduce yourself to her and my sister," Puck says accusingly to Sam as she laughs while she goes over the vocab list for their quiz.

"Sorry, I kinda lost my charger till last night, and well I wasn't really looking for it cause I spent all weekend painting and hanging stuff and I've been trying to get the chemicals fixed in my indoor pool but the readings still aren't what they're supposed to be. And I like your mother she was very sweet, you're lucky to have her."

"Wait, you live in the old Johnston house? With the huge indoor pool in the basement? That house is like a mansion! How many people do you have living there?" Puck's eyes bugged out of his head at the realization that Sam lived in one the biggest houses on this side of Lima.

Sam rolled her eyes at his expression, "Yeah? That's who we bought it from when we moved here. It's just me and my dad, no one else. But right now he's on tour anyway so it's just been me since last week when we finished moving all the stuff in; I've been unpacking one room at a time so the progress has been slow but I did finish with the music room yesterday. The stupid green paint took about four coats to completely cover"

Puck was speechless, this girl was acting as if being like the richest girl in school was no big deal, then again she was from LA, so maybe she wasn't used to that. "Dude, what's your dad on tour for? And if you wanted I could fix the pool, I'm good with those. We could hang out and maybe I could help you unpack if you wanted? Sarah's going to her friend's house for a sleep over so I'm just gonna be killing guys on CoD."

Sam smiles and bumps his shoulder with hers, "Sure thing, the kitchen isn't entirely unpacked so I'm probably just gonna order something but having someone help would make things go way faster."

"Cool, I'll just follow you over after practice, that good?"

"Totally."

_**GLEE!**_

Sam grabbed a seat at the lunch table with Britt, San, Matt, Mike, Finn and Puck who seemed to be having a very heated discussion. "Dude, yeah he's like this senior or something but get this he's the fucking male lead for Vocal Adrenaline and I said to Rachel if she thought it was kinda odd that our competition's lead was picking up now that we were going to Regionals and she spouts off this thing about a Romeo and Juliet romance or something and didn't they like commit suicide or something? I don't get it man I'm totally pissed and I just wanna punch something." Finn ranted banging his fist against the lunch table.

San and Britt were whispering furiously with each other and Sam cocked an eyebrow at Puck who just shrugged his shoulders. "You mean Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline?" Sam asked quietly and the whole table turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess, Rach said his name was Jesse. How do you know the douche bag?" Finn questioned looking at Sam suspiciously and Sam just glared back, "I did do my research before moving to Ohio Finn, he pops up in half of the Google searches when you type in schools in Lima Ohio. You need to chill the fuck out and if Rachel has decided to date someone other than you, well that's her business." And with that Sam pushed back her chair and walked out of the lunch room.

Practice was a little grueling; the Cheerios were working on a routine for Nationals that involved Ray of Light by Madonna and stilts. After dragging herself out of the locker room freshly showered and changed Sam almost runs into Puck who's standing in the hallway outside the girl's locker rooms, "Hey I was just coming to find you!"

"S'cool, you ready to go?" Puck says taking Sam's Cheerio bag and hefting it over his shoulder.

"Yep, do you wanna ride over together or take separate cars?" Sam asks while digging her car keys out of her jean's pocket.

"Separate, that way we don't have to worry about coming back over here to pick up the other's car," Puck says as the reach the double doors that lead out to the parking lot.

"Alright cool, well I'll meet you over there ok?" Sam calls over her shoulder as she heads towards the black and red Dodge Challenger on the far side of the student parking lot.

"Holy mother fucker, Sam is that your ride?" Puck gapes incredulously while Sam hits the unlock button.

"Uh yeah?"

"Well damn….. "

_**GLEE!**_

The trip from the school to Sam's house is relatively short and Puck stays behind Sam the entire way over and she lets them both in the door. Dumping her bag at the base of the staircase Sam heads into the kitchen grabbing the portable phone from off its base and dials the number for the local Chinese take-out place asking Puck what he wanted. After placing the order Sam shows Puck around the first level of the house.

"Obviously this is the kitchen, it'll get used eventually, I just haven't had time to go real grocery shopping this week so for now everything at least has a place and everything is in its place. Uh out there is the dining room, not really much in that room 'cause me and my dad never use unless we have like company. This is the great room which is pretty much beast cause of well it just is." Sam commented walking around the large vaulted ceiling room where a 72" LCD TV hung on one of the walls.

"Damn…. I'm watching games at your house from now on," Puck says eyeing the widescreen like a choice cut of meat before Sam nudges him playfully. Raising an eyebrow at the significantly shorter girl, a lecherous grin breaks out across Puck's face before he tackles Sam into a couch, his fingers flying over her ribcage making her screech. Suddenly everything stops and Sam's breath catches as she realizes their current position; Puck is straddling her hips with his thighs, his hands are holding her, thumbs just grazing centimeters below her breast and his face inching closer to her own.

"Puck, wait, I can't, we can't. We can't do this. I'm sorry, I just, I really like you, I do but I'm just not ready for anything like this right now. My head is really messed up from some stuff that happened in LA before I moved and I want to start something with someone when I can be me." Sam rambles after twisting out from underneath Puck and sitting with her knees against her chest, Puck's face instantly converts to a look of concern and moves over to Sam to hug her against his chest, pressing a kiss onto her head he whispers, "Hey it's ok, we'll figure everything out ok? I really like you, I've never felt this way about someone, not even Quinn. We need to get to know each other better and stuff. I'll wait."

_**GLEE!**_

The next day at school Sam walked in a torn up pair of jeans and a hoodie on, shuffling to her locker like she hadn't slept well, so Puck walked over with the chilled coffee that he had picked up at Tim Horton's and leaned in slowly while her head was stuck in her locker and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. "Good morning Puck," Sam says softly without turning around. "Noah," he whispers back into her ear, handing her the coffee.

Sam's face lights up as she sips the caffeinated goodness and smiles up at Noah through her lashes, "Thanks Noah."

"No problem babe, I'll see you later at Glee rehearsal?"

"Sure sure."

Walking into the choir room later during free period, Sam finds Kurt, Tina, Artie and Mercedes whispering furiously, approaching cautiously, Sam asks "Hey all, what's going on?".

Kurt snaps his head towards Sam and arches his eyebrow, "We're going to confront Rachel about her new beau from Vocal Adrenaline. She has to pick, us or him." The smile on his face is anything but friendly.

"You mean Jesse St. James right? Isn't that kind of dramatic? Doing that to Rachel? I mean do you even know the guy?" Sam questions accusingly, crossing her arms. The gleeks stay silent, Artie and Tina refusing to make eye contact, "That's why I thought. You don't, so you have no right to get all preachy on Rachel about someone you know nothing about. I'm out, I'll see you guys at dress rehearsal later." And Sam walked out of the choir room without a second glance at the divas inside.

Spending lunch with Britt and Santana made Sam feel slightly better, but the tearful look on Rachel's face sent Sam's stomach into a storm of knots that kept her from finishing her sandwich. Whipping out her cell, Sam fired off a text message to her cousin and then another to Rachel, not bothering to stick around to see her reaction.

_**GLEE!**_

_You say yes_

_I say no_

_You say stop_

_But I say go go go_

Mr. Schue had finally figured out a hello number that he seemed pleased with and the group was running through the choreography in a possible costume choice that Mercedes had whipped up with her mom. Noah looked uncomfortable in his tie, but not as uncomfortable as Rachel as she had to sing with Finn, and by the looks of it was just not as into the song as Finn was. The final note still ringing in the auditorium, Rachel bolts off the stage, looking anywhere but at Finn Hudson's face.

_This is not going to end well…_

Sam shakes her head as she pulls the dress off in the locker room and hangs it up next to Rachel's before grabbing her hoodie and slipping it on over her cami and pulling her jeans up and walking out with her shoes in her hands, bag on her shoulder. Sam had been up late the night before after Noah had left finishing up the kitchen and the other three bedrooms up stairs, today she would tackle the last "guest" room but she'd have to run to the music store first and get a Spring Awakening poster to hang up. The ground was cold on her feet, the smell of snow is in the air as Sam rushes to her Challenger and starts the heat going while she slips on her socks, and hastily throws on her Converse and drives to the local music store.

_**GLEE!**_

A week has gone by since Hello, Goodbye and all the glee girls are sitting in the choir room during free period when Rachel says very tentatively, "Can I ask you guys something private?" Santana glances up at her and smiles sweetly, "Yes, you should move to Israel." Ignoring the jab, Rachel gets out of her seat and grabs a stool from the stack and sits down in the middle of the circle the other glee girls form. "It's about dating," Rachel begins very seriously. "Not that I'm dating anyone… You all know that Finn and I are no longer an item and for the sake of the team I broke up with Jesse. But let's just say I was dating someone, lets just say that hypothetically we went to a Wiggles concert last Friday night and because my dad's weren't home we went up to my room and started making out. It was erotic and romantic and then he said…" By this time Sam had tuned Rachel out, it was just something she did not need to hear about Rachel. "What if then he got really crabby and left and didn't even take home the CareBear I won him playing skee ball? I just want to be ready. I know I'm getting older and these things are going to happen sometimes but how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying 'no'?"

"Just do what I do, never say no." Santana suggests from her seat, Britt nods her head and agrees, "Oh totally I mean what's the worst that could happen? Oh, right, well Quinn did get pregnant…."

"Look girl, don't ask me. The last guy I liked was the mayor of gay town but I can't wait to get a guy mad at me for saying no." Mercedes says surprisingly supportive, Tina continues, "We just have to accept that guys don't care about our feelings. Like the other day; I was walking with Artie." The shy Asian goes on to tell the girls how Artie had been very brutal in his assessment of Tina's clothing choices and his sexist comments.

"That's gotta sting," Rachel comments empathetically.

Mr. Schue takes this break in the conversation as his cue to play the concerned teacher and come over to the group. "Hey guys, I'm sorry to interrupt your little sorority but I couldn't help over hearing. Are you really having that much boy trouble?"

Sam shakes her head at the clueless teacher, "You wouldn't understand Mr. Schue, you're a guy." The rest of the group nods their heads in agreement to Sam's statement.

"Well have you tried talking to someone else about it? Like Ms. Pillsbury?"

Rachel's distraught face turns upwards, "I tried that, it didn't go very well."

The bell rings interrupting any further discussion, grabbing her bag Sam walks up to Mr. Schue, "The fact is that women still make seventy cents to ever dollar that a man does for doing the same job. That attitude starts in high school."

The rest of the day Sam spends txting Noah during class, whether he's attempting to get her to sext him back or just playing txting tic-tac-toe her phone is almost dead from the vibrate going off constantly. Cheerio's practice is going well even if Ms. Sylvester is a tyrant. The Madonna set is hard but Sam has it down that she can fill in at every female position without stilts. After yelling at the squad about passing a gallstone the girls hit the showers and get ready for any other after school activities. Noah catches Sam outside the locker rooms and walk with her to Glee, occasionally bumping his shoulders into hers playfully. Mr. Schue is writing on the board as soon as everyone has settled into seats.

Madonna

"What comes to mind when you see that name?" He asks the group.

"Genius!" Rachel beams.

"Icon," Kurt comments wistfully.

"Hall of Fame MILF," Noah adds smirking at the glance he gets from Sam.

"So we're all aware of Madonna's musical and cultural significance. Which is why this week, your assignment is to come up with a Madonna number," Mr. Schue tells the group, leaning casually against the piano.

The girls all gasp excitedly, Kurt clapping with glee in the back of the room while Puck rubs his face with his hands.

"Uhm, Mr. Schue? As a dude, Madonna makes me kinda uncomfortable."

"Yeah she's smokin' and everything but can't some of us do something else, like the guy version of Madonna, like you know Pantera?" Finn asks, looking around at all the other uncomfortable male members of New Directions who agree with him.

Mr. Schue, however, doesn't. "Guys, you know it's come to my attention that many of you haven't been treating the young ladies of our group very nicely lately. You're disrespectful, bullying, sexist and I hate to say it, misogynistic."

"I have no idea what that means," Finn comments, the frown on his face is priceless.

"When I pulled my hamstring I went to a misogynist," Brittany comments lightly to the rest of the group confusing Mr. Schue for a few seconds.

"What it means is; put yourselves in their shoes for a change. Culturally Madonna's legacy transcends her music because by and large the subtexts of her songs are about being strong, independent and confident no matter what your sex. But more than anything Madonna's musical message is about equality and that is something I think you guys need to work on."

Kurt's hand shoots up in the air after Mr. Schue's statement has time to sink in, "Mr. Schue? I don't think we can have an honest conversation about Ms. Ciccone without acknowledging that her images are as indelible as her songs. I would like to honor her contributions by tackling a multimedia project. With Mercedes."

Mr. Schue's grin widens, "Great! Go for it Kurt."

Sam can feel Noah, Puck, practically vibrating with irritation before he even opens his mouth. "I'm still not down. And no chick intimidates Puckzilla. I just don't think her music translates to show choir."

Rachel's body turns towards him, "Really? Well I for one couldn't disagree more." She comments lightly before getting out of her seat and go up to the band.

_Come on girls, do you believe in love? _

_'Cause I got something to say about it _

_And it goes something like this _

_Don't go for second best baby _

_Put your love to the test _

_You know, you know, you've got to _

_Make him express how he feels _

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real _

_You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold _

_Fancy cars that go very fast _

_You know they never last, no, no _

_What you need is a big strong hand _

_To lift you to your higher ground _

_Make you feel like a queen on a throne _

_Make him love you till you can't come down _

_Don't go for second best baby _

_Put your love to the test _

_You know, you know, you've got to _

_Make him express how he feels _

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real _

_Long stem roses are the way to your heart _

_But he needs to start with your head _

_Satin sheets are very romantic _

_What happens when you're not in bed _

_You deserve the best in life _

_So if the time isn't right then move on _

_Second best is never enough _

_You'll do much better baby on your own _

_Don't go for second best baby _

_Put your love to the test _

_You know, you know, you've got to _

_Make him express how he feels _

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real _

_Express yourself you've got to make him _

_Express himself _

_Hey, hey, hey, hey _

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how _

_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not _

_And when you're gone he might regret it _

_Think about the love he once had _

_Try to carry on, but he just won't get it _

_He'll be back on his knees so please _

_Don't go for second best baby _

_Put your love to the test _

_You know, you know, you've got to _

_Make him express how he feels _

_And maybe then you'll know your love is real _

_To express yourself you've got to make him _

_Express himself hey hey hey hey _

_So if you want it right now, make him show you how _

_Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not_

The girls finish out feeling powerful and hugging each other while the boys, minus Kurt who is looking very impressed and clapping proudly, look rather uncomfortable.

_**GLEE!**_

Sam gets home that evening, setting down her bags by the door and struggles to answer her ringing cell.

"Hi Daddy! How's the tour going? Michael hasn't doing anything stupid yet has he?... Well that's good, you guys are heading into Columbus still for the 16th right? Do you think you could score me a few tickets to the show? Really? Thanks Daddy, yeah everything is really good here. Glee club is fun, we just got our assignment for the week. Madonna. Yeah I know I'm really excited, I might call Jesse and see about getting some help on the assignment. No not yet, I keep meaning to go over and visit I've just been so tired with Cheerio's practice and stuff. Alright Daddy, love you. Bye."

Sighing, Sam flops on the couch and starts planning out possibilities for Glee and Cheerios.

The rest of the week hurries by and Sam settles into her dad's old Navy sweatpants and a tank top to watch a few movies on Friday evening when there's a knock on her door. Slipping off the couch Sam jogs to the door figuring it's Noah wanting to hang for the evening and watch hockey on her big screen, instead her cousin is standing on her porch with five duffle bags and his school bag smiling at her. "Hey Sam, my parents have decided that they would head out of country again and said that if I didn't want to stay by myself that I should see about coming and crashing with you. Maybe go to McKinley while I'm at it?"

Sam's eyes narrow, "Jesse Alexander St. James, if this is all some crazy ass ploy that Shelby Cocoran has you pulling just to spy on New Directions I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll be missing teeth and have two black eyes just in time for Regionals, got it?"  
He nods, eyes wide, "Good, I fixed you a room upstairs, even put up some posters and stuff that you'll like. I'll help bring up your bags." With a quick hug the two make their way up to Jesse's new room.

"So Sam, California? What happened there?" Jesse asks while he unpacks.

"Mom tried to come see my last recital, I snapped, I couldn't do it anymore. Jake tried to get me drunk so he could sleep with me. Just a lot of bad shit, Jesse."

"Damn, what the hell, I should kick his scrawny ass for even thinking about touching you. I'm sorry about your mom though. Aunt Karen, well she's special. You know that better than anyone else."

"Yeah. I know. Oh, by the way. Break Rachel Berry's heart and I'll break your face."

"Jeez Sammy, what's up with all the threats? Is this how you treat your favorite cousin in the world?"

"I'm serious Jesse. And psh, you know Sasha is like way cooler than you."

"She's FIVE!"

The two end up laughing while they unpack Jesse's belongings and talk about school and what Jesse is in store for at McKinley on Monday.

_**GLEE!**_

Monday morning Sam shoves Jesse towards Schue's office after picking up his new class schedule before making her way to her locker. The first three periods of the day go by incredibly slowly, even Noah is uncharacteristically silent both in Spanish class and via text messages. But finally free period that glee club meets during finally comes and Jesse walks in with Mr. Schue and the air is so charged with negative energy Sam can almost feel the sparks of hostility coming off of Finn when Mr. Schue announces the newest member of New Directions.

"What the hell? Now it seems like everyone is doing things just to hurt my feelings!" Finn cries out.

"I thought you all would take this news a little better, I'm a star, you can learn from me." Jesse says calmly.

Sam's hand flies up to her forehead at his egotistical remark and Kurt snaps back, "We were already fighting for second leads and now you show up and I've lost all hope at ever getting a solo."

"Yeah that's right. Ya'll just trot me out at the end of every number so I can wail on the last note, how is that ok?" Mercedes pipes up, quickly followed by Santana. "He's a spy Mr. Schue, I should know."

"Woah woah woah guys, just hold up. I saw the paper work, I spoke with his parents." Mr. Schue interrupts, only to be interrupted by Jesse, "They winter in Bali, it's a very expensive phone call."

"Jesse just moved in with his uncle, which is in our school district. It's all above board guys, he goes to this school now."

"But this isn't fair," Artie speaks up.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue all but yells, "Everyone who's ever auditioned for this group has gotten in that's how we do things here, to suddenly change the rules now, that would be unfair."

Brittany's hand goes up in the air and before Sam can grab it, Mr. Schue calls on her.

"Mr. Schue is he your son?" The blonde asks with as much contempt as she can muster. Mr. Schue and Jesse look at each other, and Jesse just shrugs as Rachel is finally able to speak.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" She asks Jesse.

"Because when you love something, then you gotta go for it. You would never be with me completely if I were on the opposing team and I care about you more than winning another national title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline for you." He answers, bring a soft smile to Sam's face at her cousin's attitude towards New Directions.

"Alright guys, we've got a lot of work to do. Jesse, it's great to have you here. Welcome aboard. Ok! From the top."

_**GLEE!**_

The Cheerio performance before the basketball game had been hastily thrown together after Mercedes and Kurt had been made special Cheerios but the girls made it work and they ended up looking great. Mr. Schue however wasn't so pleased while he talked to Sue, Kurt and Mercedes. Jesse however came bounding down the bleachers to hug Sam while Rachel seemed a little lost still in her seat. "Come with me and Rach to dinner after the game ok? I'm buying." Jesse called over his shoulder as he made his way back up to Rachel.

Dinner was far less awkward after Rachel learned how Jesse and Sam knew each other and then blushed when she found out that Sam knew exactly who she had been talking about the week before in the choir room. At the end of the night Sam crawled into her bed ready to fall asleep only to have a new txt come through on her phone.

_Hey babe, sorry I've been so quiet. Miss you. Dinner tomorrow? – N_

Sam typed back that she would see him in the morning and that dinner was on for the two of them. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_**GLEE!**_

"Hey beautiful," Noah's deep husky voice greeted Sam at her locker first thing that morning before Spanish class.

"Hey yourself. What time did you wanna get dinner at? We could go after glee?" Sam asks, turning towards him at the end of her sentence to find his face only inches from her own.

"Sounds good, see you in class babe." And his face is gone from hers, and Sam almost collapses at the almost contact.

Sitting down next to Noah for the next 45 minutes had to be the longest in Sam's life, every time she would try to focus, Noah would pull his arm off the table, his fingers grazing her arms to come down and hang between their chairs and brush with her leg. When the bell rang Sam jumped out of her chair and bolted for the door and the safety of Bio class with Brittany.

Glee wasn't meeting during free period that day but the boys, minus Jesse, were in the choir room singing _What it Feels like for a Girl _and discussing how they've been treating the girls in Glee, smiling Sam went to go find her cousin.

At Glee practice, the group had finally decided on _Like a Prayer_ and Jesse, Sam, Britt and Mike had come up with some pretty solid last minute choreography while Mercedes had gotten a hold of her church's choir which happened to be practicing on that day to come down to the school to practice with them. The final result was spectacular, Sam smiled at her cousin during the chorus as her way of say, I'm so glad you're here.

**_GLEE!_**

**OMGOSH LONG CHAPTER! . Sorry the update has taken so long. But tada! I like that plot twist. Teehee. Still trying to figure getting Quinn back. It's getting there. R&R please!**

**Oh! and I know that Sam has been kinda taking Quinn's lines but it just kinda works that way.**

**Here's Sam's Like a Prayer outfit - ****www polyvore com/like_prayer/set?id=20046022**

**Love! Star***


End file.
